BlackWarGreymon's quest
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: The BlackWarGreymon from Tai and Agumon's battle goes on a quest so that he may have a second chance. second fic ever. i live! R
1. a night to think

Hey. Yeah i know it's been awhile since a fic from me has come out. But i haven't really felt like writing you know. But hey i finally finished Tai and Agumon's battle and this is what happens to BlackWarGreymon after that fic. If you haven't read it yet you might want to go and read it. Thank you^_^

Disclaimer: Rob does not own Digimon. Digital Monsters. If he did he would have changed a few things.

Rob: yes, i would have.

Disclaimer: also any songs except for the one's he has made are not his.

Rob: now presenting...(drum roll).... BlackWarGreymon's quest

FLASHBACK

__

" Maybe you need to find some one to love?"

"You mean give up fighting?"

__

"Yes and no."

"Im confused."

__

"That's ok BlackWarGreymon. Fight to protect. Fight for what you believe in."

"Fight like you did to save your partner and yours and his love?"

__

"Yes. We all have a reason for being here. We just have to find it.

" I think i understand. Good bye WarGreymon."

END FLASH BACK

"I remember that talk well. I think of it every night. The best time for me to move around undetected" BlackWarGreymon was laying on his back looking up at the stars. It had been one week since he had last seen anyone other then the occasional Kuwagamon and other Digimon native to the digital forest area.

ELSE WHERE

"Nighttime. I am practically invisible. But sadly with that invisibility comes loneliness. Seems rather ironic. Hopefully nothing will slow down my journey." With that said yellow eyes close for the night.

BACK TO BlackWarGreymon 

"Peaceful night. I should travel, but i need rest." BlackWarGreymon's bright yellow eyes closed and he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Little did these two digimon who share the preference for traveling at night relies that they would soon meet.

THANK YOU AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. I NEED AT LEAST 5 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT.

ALSO AS ALWAYS IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG IDEAS THAT WOULD BE GOOD FOR A CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME. I AM WarGreymonVsChar@aol.com

ALSO ON AIM I AM WarGreymonVsChar@AOL.COM


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

BlackWarGreymon awoke with a start. He thought he heard something. 

Looking around he saw nothing but he had a feeling that he was being 

watched, but shook it off. Nothing but another mega or several ultimates's 

posed a threat to him, and the highest level he had seen here was a single 

champion and many rookies. BlackWarGreymon decided to go to a lake he 

spotted nearby and get some food. As soon as he got to the lake he released 

the claps on his shoulder and ankle guards. Also dropping his chest plate 

down on the ground. Leaving just his lower body armor, Dramon destroyer 

claws, and his head armor on. He dived in the water and used his claws as 

make shift spears. After he had caught enough fish and ate his fill, leaving 

some left. He decided to take a bath in the lake and decided to rest before 

leaving. Little did he know that a pair of eyes had been watching him. No 

longer able to resist the smell of a meal the figure stepped out into the open. 

The fish was about a meter away from his head. It made its approach so 

silently that not even Terriermon or Patamon could have heard it coming. 

Mauve gloves over long, sharp black nails reached out for a fish. When one 

of BlackWarGreymon's claws caught the figure by the striped tail. "Oh no" 

the figure breathed.

Any ideas on who this is? Well if you know e-mail me and get a special mention.


	3. encounter

Hey every one guesses what I'm not dead like every one thought. I have at long last returned. After nearly 2 years I think it was I'm back in all my stupid glory V. now I have something very special. A certain Lady Nire()  
reviewed. It was that review that actually gave me motivation to write. The simple fact that someone reviewed it after all this time and let me know they enjoyed it. See people the simple power of a single review. Also Miss Nire0 u were very close in you were very close in your guess. It is a type of Gatomon. Just read and you will see what I mean. Also if there's typos I'm sorry I no longer have a beta reader and this was written while I was listening to rob zombie with head cold so please bear with me. This is my special come back chapter by the way so I plan on making it longer then the others. So please as always read and review and to get an idea on this BlackWarGreymon please read my first fic, Tai and Agumons Battle. Enjoy

The little figure squirmed desperately trying to get away from her captor. She couldn't believe that she had been so foolish. She knew that any moment she would be killed and there was nothing she could do

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the small feline creature he had caught in one of his massive claws. It was small and black and looked familiar. It was rather hard to tell as its face was pointing away from him. All he could see was its back.

"Do you know who I am little one"? Asked BlackWarGreymon

The creature only struggled some more, her little feet and massive claws desperately trying to flee. BlackWarGreymon waited a few moments until it stopped its useless fighting and slumped in mid air in defeat

"Kill me already. I deserve a quick death at least you big bully"

The creature had a silky smooth voice laced with venom. For something so small she sure wasn't going to show her fear although BlackWarGreymon knew she was scared from the quivering of her body he could feel through her tail into his hand

BlackWarGreymon gently set her down after a moment of thought but kept a firm hold on her tail. She was determined not to let him see his face as she had turned her back to him and crossed her arms across her chest. BlackWarGreymon stared at her and final saw why she seemed so familiar. She looked just like Gatomon only black

"What is your name little one? Tell ill make your death painless and quick. Otherwise I can prolong your suffering to the point that it will take you much time to burst into data and it will be agony all the way."

The little creature let out a visible shudder. She was obviously very scared.

"BlackGatomon. My name is BlackGatomon jerk" BlackGatomon spoke those words with pride and with as much courage as she could muster.

"Why have you invaded my camp BlackGatomon? Asked the much larger Digimon

"I came cause I thought I could steal some food. I'm a cat Digimon after all. I may like fish but I don't like water. You going to kill me yet bully?"

Underneath the metal armor covering his face BlackWarGreymon let a small smile come to his lips. She was a very cocky and feisty little Digimon. And she was just trying to survive he reasoned and she hadn't actually tried to do any harm to him and he could always catch more fish easily. BlackWarGreymon stood up picking her up with him by the tail. He carried her over to the remaining fish and dropped her.

"Go ahead and eat BlackGatomon. I have done enough killing for a lifetime. There would be no honor in killing you. So eat up." With that said BlackWarGreymon turned his back to her and looked out towards the water.

BlackGatomon looked up at him. Regarding him with a look of curiosity and amazement. Most Digimon would have simply ended her life leaving her to be reborn if she was lucky. She picked up one of the fish and began to cautiously eat it/ watching the former captor for any sign of aggression. Instead he just stood there like a statue and watched the waves of water.

After a few moments she finished the first fish and picked up the second. It had been quite some time since she had some fish. She looked up at him again and spoke.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked innocently and with pure curiosity.

"I told you." Rumbled BlackWarGreymon. "There would have been no honor in it"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No but I don't have to justify myself to the likes of you small one. Just be glad you're alive and well." Rumbled BlackWarGreymon in his deep gravely voice.

BlackGatomon finished her fish and decided to rest. She curled up and fell asleep for some reason no longer scared of the mega in front of her

Nightfall was starting to set when she woke up still rather groggy from her meal. BlackGatomon looked up and realized just how dark it was getting. She looked up and BlackWarGreymon was still staring out to the water. It must have been at least several hours since then but there he was. Only difference was he was now sitting and that there was some wood stacked in a fire pit waiting to be lit. It was going to be a cold night. She could tell by the way her whiskers tingled and how chilly the breeze blowing was.

BlackWarGreymon looked at her and noticed that she was awake and how much the temperature had dropped. He figured it would drop steadily more and possible might rain from the way the clouds looked. BlackGatomon looked up and the larger Digimon in front of her. She glanced up at the sky and started to get up. She sighed to her self and she knew it was going to be a long cold and _wet_ night.


End file.
